


Girls Power

by CandelaBriefs12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12
Summary: This time, the girls are saving the world ;)
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Mai, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 7





	Girls Power

**Author's Note:**

> My version (or attempt) of Girl Power in English.  
> Well, this came out of my head after listening to music inspired by female power and some glasses of wine xD   
> It's pretty messy, actually, I wasn't going to upload it, but I wrote it down for a good reason and I wasn't going to let dust get in there.  
> Music that inspired me while I was writing:  
> -Little Mix : Salute  
> -Beyoncé: Run the World (Girls)  
> -Fifth Harmony - BOSS
> 
> My twitter: @CandeBriefs, happy to receive ideas from fics or opinions out there!

-I knew this could happen, of course the chances were 1 in 100 but... it happened. The women at the table were startled by the sight of her. Chichi came out of her shock and stood up from the chair looking at Bulma.  
-Bulma, we are the biggest ones at this table. How do you plan to deal with this chaos without them around? She said firmly, looking at the other women at the table.   
-To hell with that! We don't need them. Don't they answer our call? Well, we'll take care of it. Bulma said firmly. Videl sighed, tying his hair in a high ponytail. "Well, let's suppose you're right, that we'll take care of this, but how on earth do you plan to fight those lunatics? Only Bra and Pan are saiayin.  
Marron raised his hand and pointed at Videl. I agree with her, we're weak.  
-She smiled as she loaded her gun and kissed him.  
-My mother probably has something in her hands, if she hadn't opened her mouth," he said, looking at his mother. Pan only nodded enthusiastically.  
\- She smiled and her mother took out a box under the table that contained what looked like bracelets and necklaces. - Well, these are the babies I was working on a long time ago. I always think of everything, and as our world is attacked from time to time I designed these 'weapons'. With the exception of the bastards we call husbands, sons and brothers who decided to go with Wish to train for I don't know what the fuck, there's us. And it is our bloody duty to defend the earth, without depending on them once," said Bulma as he gave each of them a pair of this jewellery. "With the help of Pan and Bra I was able to study the saiayin power thoroughly without Vegeta or any of the others knowing, so that I could create this. As you wear it you will feel the strength running through your body, this power is equivalent to the super saiayin Blue.  
-Wait... -Blue? But if Bra and Pan don't... -Brown couldn't finish the sentence because a celestial aura took over both of them-Impossible... -Chichi whispered.  
-It's not impossible, Grandma, it's real. After all we Saiayin women are better," she smiled, high-fiving herself. We would break the egos of the boys.   
-Well, now. Bulma gave each of them a capsule. Here are your war clothes, my girls. Get ready to get out there and get it over with. They all roared a yes and started to put on their battle dress.  
Meanwhile, in the world of Wish...  
Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Uubb, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, were in a 4 vs 4 match the Saiayin on one side and the others on the other. With Wish watching their movements, suddenly Wish's oracle began to sound and he answered the call. There were about 20 calls for help from Bulma.  
-Stop training, I have a lot of calls from Miss Bulma. She has never been so insistent about a dessert - I whisper intrigued. The others circled their eyes but listened to Wish and all heard the messages.  
"Wiiishhh, calling Wish. Osh hell, we NEED HELP. They are attacking the earth! Crazy aliens came down in their alien ships and they want our world and to end the Saiayins living here. HURRY UP, THERE'S NO TIME TO..." Communication was cut off immediately. All the men saw each other and then they saw Goku.  
-Daddy damn it, teleport us over there! - Gohan snarls in despair. - Gohan can't, everyone who has a power enough to track is here." he said nervously, Vegeta Grumpy frustrated  
-Wish you can take us, can't you?" said Goten hopefully, Wish nodded, "I can take you, but it will take us thirty minutes to get there. Wish created a transparent bucket.  
On earth...  
They were all wearing a long-sleeved rubber suit and black heels. The Son family (Chichi, Videl, Pan) wore the orange gumming with the same symbol of the Gi de Goku, while the Briefs (Bulma, Bra and Mai) wore a blue one with the symbol of the Saiayin royalty. And finally Marron and 18 had theirs in black. They all had their hair tied in braids or high ponytails.   
-Good girls, ready? -Yes. I will activate your jewels," said Bulma as she pressed a button on her handheld watch making all the jewels activate.   
-I can... I can feel the power," said Chichi smiling as she snapped her fingers. Mama... I love Louis Vouton but Tacos? For fighting? Really?" said Bra as she finished painting her lips red. - Honey, fighting doesn't mean not being in fashion," winked Bra to his daughter. -Exactly, Bra, on top of that we can take an eye off those crazy aliens with a kick. -Pan said as he simulated a kick.  
-Well, let's get this over with," she said, 18, leaving the Briefs' house, where they all followed her.  
Finally after the 30 minutes the boys were able to reach the ground. The sky was orange and everything was a mess, they felt the signature of the alien ki in an open field, they went there and found the supposed villains that Bulma had named. They were light green women with violet eyes and long blue hair. They all got into a fighting position but the women did not make a move.  
-They have to leave the land now, or we will destroy them," Goku said sternly but the one who seemed to be the superior of them all stepped forward and laughed.  
-Excuse me, insect? You won't find anyone to fight, we are the strongest on the bloody planet so shut up and fight," growled Vegeta, making energy balls, the woman again denied. "Excuse me, but you are not our competition, we..." The queen was cut off by the voice of one of her subordinates. I shout pointing behind the warriors, they all got into a fighting position. "Those are the warriors we were waiting for, now get lost," said the woman as she passed among the Z warriors.  
-Said the warriors? I'm pretty sure I'm a man," said Goten, scratching his head as he did so. But nobody was paying attention to him, they were too busy looking back. A gasp came from his lips.

The line of women approaching in their war suits left the boys with more than one mouth open. In front were none other than Bulma and Chichi, Bulma with two swords and Chi with what looked like a steel baseball bat. At their sides were Bra and Mai on Bulma's side while Pan and Videl were on Chichi's side. Bra and Pan held their hands with energy balls and the color blue surrounding them with their super saiayin Blue in all its glory. While Mai had an ak-47 and Videl a sword. Finally we had 18 and Maron with weapons.  
-I... I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Trunks. "Is Bra blue? Bread too?" Whispered Goten, seeing the perfect silhouette of Bra in that suit, focusing on her breasts. It didn't last long because Vegeta hit the back of her head.  
-Vegeta, those are our wives," whispered Goku as he watched the herd of girls approach them.  
-Well well, look who deigned to come out of the cave," Bulma said, looking at them. She approached Vegeta and kissed his cheek. "We'll take care of this," she smiled with her head held high and continued on her way. Chichi winked at her husband, "Take care of the kids, Mom is busy today," she said to the passer-by. The women passed by their men, leaving them with many questions and words in their mouths.  
-Let's go, girls, let's kill these dogs once and for all," shouted Bulma, and they all ran with a shout to the battle. The fight began and the boys could only stand by and watch their women fight for them.  
-This is weird and super hot at the same time," said Krillin without taking his eyes off the fight.  
-I don't know, but they're doing very well," said Gohan, gawking at the sight of his wife fighting.   
-Vegeta, I want to marry your daughter," said Goten seriously without taking his eyes off Bra. - Said Trunks, frowning but still seeing Mai dominate his fight.  
-This is too much for my eyes, I suddenly feel like burying myself in Chichi," said Goku ecstatically watching his wife fight. Nobody cares anymore," said Vegeta with blush in his eyes. "Clearly this was my wife's idea, she's the smartest of all," he said proudly watching his wife fight. The fight didn't go on much longer because the women won easily.  
-Said Marron, laughing as he wiped the alien blood from his face. They all agreed, laughing, and turned to the boys. - I've got something to do," said Bra, sure enough to advance his pace, straight to Goten. He looked at her in surprise. "Bra, that was simply the most genius thing," he could not go on because the warrior took him by the cheeks and gave him a fierce kiss. It did not take long for the saiayin to respond to the kiss and put his hands on her hips. Vegeta was about to separate them when his wife took him and kissed him passionately. Mai jumped into the arms of Trunks and Chichi into those of Goku.  
-That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Gohan said to Videl as he approached and kissed her. Then that's how it ended, once the women saved the boys' asses and the earth. As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at fic in the English language, as you know it's not my native language so it's difficult for me. I'd like to read your comments, whether you liked this crazy idea or if you didn't understand it at all hahaha  
> I apologize for my English, thanks for taking the trouble anyway!


End file.
